Love is a Battlefield
by HeatherWest
Summary: Mulder and Scully think they know each other. After setting each other on a blind date they come to realize more than they wanted.


TITLE: Love is a Battlefield

AUTHORS: Heather and Strbck23

EMAIL ADDRESSES: Heatherwest80  and strbck23 

DISCLAIMER: Not ours. Wish they were.

SPOILER WARNINGS: Rain King and alludes to All Things

RATING: K

SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully think they know each other. After setting each other on a blind date they come to realize more than they wanted.

Strbck23 AUTHOR'S NOTE: In all of our work together, Heather and I both collaborate on the ideas. She writes like 95% of the story. I just add a couple conversations, if that. But I am just happy to be along for the ride when we're throwing around ideas, giving my thoughts on "what Mulder and Scully would do if…" Thanks for reading! Give Heather the feedback she deserves and I will stalk the feedback page. My story, still a WIP, is titled 'I'm Yours' and yes, that was a shameless promotion.

Heather AUTHOR NOTE: Strbck is great to work with, we bounce really great ideas around and she keeps me focused. She always adds the extra flare that sometimes I am missing. Please leave us feedback.

I wasn't too happy with having to share my hotel room with Mulder. Some strange things have happened to us while we have investigated cases, but a cow hurling through the roof of Mulder's hotel room was definitely one of the strangest occurrences. At least this was the last night I had to deal with it; we had a flight back home first thing in the morning. It wasn't that he was a horrible roommate, I just needed my space. I was sitting on the bed, typing up my report to hand into Skinner when we got back, and Mulder was taking a shower.

I was almost finished when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He looked at me and smiled. He was enjoying this torture of sharing a room way too much. He just enjoyed getting on my nerves. It was fine, I was sure I would get him back sooner or later.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him getting dressed and tossing the towel he had around his waist towards the bathroom, letting it land on the floor. I just rolled my eyes, complaining about his behavior was useless. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He flopped down at the end of the bed, and looked at me.

"Want to share the bed tonight?" he asked me.

I just glared at him, looking up only momentarily from my computer screen. "You can take your cot," I bluntly told him. The hotel had provided a rollaway cot for us to use, since we had to share a room.

"You heard what Holman said, that we should try it sometime," giving me those puppy dog eyes mixed with a hint of bedroom eyes. I will give the man credit, he tries. I shook my head at him. What would he do if I actually responded in kind to his innuendo?

He smirked then turned the television on. He was flipping channels, which was starting to irritate me. Just as I was going to ask him to stop, he commented, "I'm glad this case had a happy ending."

"So am I," I smiled.

"And you doubted my abilities," he said, acting hurt.

"You really don't have a place to give dating advice. Not to mention the fact that they got together only after I talked to Sheila." I looked over at him. He gave me that questioning look. "Mulder, you haven't had a date in how long?"

"Neither have you," he countered.

"See, I am smart. Dating is a hassle," I smirked. "Mulder, seriously. You couldn't set two people up, and know what they wanted. Holman was easy, they were already friends, and they just needed coaxing."

"I could set you up on a blind date, with someone that would be perfect for you."

"Yeah, right, Mulder."

"I'm serious. I could do a better job with you than you could with me."

"Is this a bet, Agent Mulder?"

"I do believe it is."

I thought about it for a moment, then agreed to this little wager. "Fine, one week, next Saturday night. You better not set me up with Frohike or I swear Mulder, I will hurt you."

He laughed at me, "no, it would be Langly."

I shot him a warning glare. "I'm joking. I got this."

I had dressed in a simple black dress, with a thin maroon ribbon accent that tied in a little bow under my breasts. It was a just slightly more low cut than anything else I wore those days, but it covered my knees so it wasn't all around revealing. Black hose and heels completed the look.

When I arrived to the restaurant, I looked at my watch. Right on time. I looked around the entrance and saw no one that looked like they were waiting on anyone. I checked with the hostess, she looked down at her paper, told me that he had already been seated. I was pleasantly surprised that one of Mulder's friends has punctuality. She led me to a table and I was once again surprised, he was cute. He saw me coming and stood up to take my hand as the hostess placed another menu down and walked away.

"Hi, I'm Tom. I'm assuming you're Dana?" He was only about four inches taller than me and I was almost eye level with him with my heels on. I was so used to craning my neck to look into Mulder's eyes when we spoke. Tom had dirty blonde hair with skin that looked naturally tanned, I was envious. He was lean, with a swimmer's body, not unlike Mulder's. His face was much more conventional, though. A proportionate nose, lips and jaw, less chiseled and average eyes.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." That was when the unexpected surprises ceased. The pleasant ones anyway. He let go of my hand and sat back down, picking up his menu again. I looked sidelong at him, setting down my clutch purse on the table next to my plate. I hesitated and he looked up, gesturing to the chair. "Have a seat."

I nodded slowly and pulled out my chair, doing just that. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, as he was looking over his menu again. I was wondering about the people that raised this man, thinking that surely Mulder would have pulled out the chair for his date. And would never have taken his seat before her. Then I shook my head and smirked, picking up my menu. It was wrong for me to make assumptions on Tom's personality before I got to know him. That was the way *I* was raised. Done chastising myself, I glanced over the menu. I settled on a chicken dish with vegetables, zucchini and such.

Just when we both set our menus down and smiled tentatively at one another and began awkward conversation, the waiter came to take my drink order. "And are you ready to order from the menu now, also?" He wasn't looking at either of us as he jotted down my drink.

"Yes, I'd like the prime rib, medium rare please." Tom said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, and the waiter also gave him a subtle look. I immediately chastised myself again, telling myself I was simply used to Mulder gesturing for me to order first when we ate together. I am a modern woman after all, it shouldn't have bothered me so much that this man's manners weren't so gentlemanly. I smiled at the waiter and placed my order.

When the waiter left, with the distraction of our menus gone, we looked at each other a moment. He looked down at my dress and for a moment I thought he might tell me that I looked nice but it passed. He cleared his throat and looked around. All right…I run my fingers through my hair, disappointed in my attempt to get his attention.

"So, how do you know Mulder?" The waiter came and poured my glass of wine, and I appreciatively took a long sip.

"I know you know of the Lone Gunman group? John Byers used to work for the FCC, where I am still employed." Tom noticed the look of surprise in my eyes and gave me a charming smile. "Right…I willfully…ignore how John spends his time these days. I appreciate his cause. So Mulder and I first met at a Trekkie convention with the guys in the early 90s. He says you two work together?"

"Yes, we're partners."

"I hear more from the guys than from Mulder what he's into. Is any of it true? Mutants, aliens and the like?" I cleared my throat and shook my head, taking another big sip of wine. "So they're full of it?" I slowly let out a breath and met his eyes again. "They're not? The FBI really investigates aliens?!" I felt my cheeks flush and wrung my hands in my lap, clearing my throat as I looked down at them. I didn't dare look around the restaurant to see who heard his outburst. "What's the weirdest thing you've seen?" He asked with enthusiasm. I looked up at his excited expression. Yep, he fit right in with the Gunmen.

"A mutant. But I'd rather leave work at work, if you don't mind." I tried to keep the irritated edge out of my voice.

"Oh, right, so…"

I waited for him to finish, maybe ask me where I grew up or what I do in my spare time, but he sat there and turned his glass around and round and round on the table. I needed to break the silence. "Ok…do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I've got a loft in the city. Not very far from your office, actually." He got a gleam in his eye and I am reminded of Mulder, that's the look he gets right before a one-liner. I thought 'Surely he won't.'

"So you won't have far to drive if you ever want to…"

I forced an awkward laugh. "Excuse me! I had a big glass of tea before I left home, and this wine isn't helping." I reached for my clutch and looked at him, trying hard to keep the daggers out of my gaze.

"Ok, I'll be here." He sat back and looked toward the kitchen door expectantly, obviously wishing for his food.

I sighed when I remembered his table manners. 'A gentleman will stand up when a lady leaves the table,' my father once told me when I asked why he stood up when my grandmother excused herself at a restaurant. 'Mulder would have…' I began to think as I stood up, then all of a sudden it hits me as I am storming off to the restroom. 'This has got to be twentieth time I've compared this guy to Mulder!' I barged into the bathroom and had to apologize to a woman I almost shoved the door open into. After I was done, I paced a few times in there, realizing that I was less irritated with Tom's table manners and more irritated by my thoughts of Mulder. I couldn't even get him out of my head long enough to go on a date? Must my life always revolve around him?! I took a deep breath and checked myself in the mirror before I went back to the table. Apparently I had taken longer than I thought, or this restaurant had a fast kitchen. Tom was already halfway through his steak. I ignored this fact, and the fact that he once again remained seated as I sat back down. "Sorry about that…"

"Sure," he nodded and we are in silence while he finished eating and I began. Finally he was done and he leaned back a little while I was eating. We tentatively began conversation again and soon the conversation became one sided, _Star Trek_. I was officially bored to tears. Finally, finally the waiter asked if we wanted dessert. Neither of us ordered it. The waiter placed our check on the table, closer to Tom. Tom glared and waited for the waiter to walk off, picking up the check. "You know, can you believe the nerve of some of these places? They're still in the stone ages; assuming women should be wined and dined by a man. God forbid a beautiful, professional woman like you might want the opportunity…" He leaned over to pull out his wallet, pulling out his credit card with exasperated motions.

I tuned out on the rest of his rant, a small part of me grateful for the compliment thrown in there, but a large part of me thinking that the rest was uncalled for. Surely Mulder would never…'Damn it, Mulder. Get out of my head!' I reached for my clutch with my own exasperated motions, and pulled out my own card, throwing it down with his. Once again I was more upset with my expectations than I am with Tom. "We'll half it."

I saw a moment of doubt in his eyes, and something I couldn't read. I tried to interpret it but it is gone before I got to study it. I wouldn't need that long to read Mulder's look. Mulder, God! Tom cleared his throat and handed the check to the waiter who had just returned. We sat in uncomfortable silence until the waiter returned. We each filled out our receipt, applied our tips and signed our names. I put my credit card where it belonged and for once, Tom stood before I did, then came around to pull out my chair. I curiously looked at him a moment before I stood. On the way out of the restaurant, he guided me through instead of walking in front of me as I would have expected him to do ten minutes ago. Finally we were standing outside, near the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" I gestured toward my car and he walked me to it. We stood there awkwardly a moment.

"Well, good night." I said, just wanting to run.

"Good night," he said and waited for me to get in the car before starting to walk away. I started the car and sat there, trying to process what just happened. After a moment I shook my head and turned around, preparing to reverse out of my parking space. I heard a sharp rap on the window and I jumped, quickly turning towards Tom who was standing there. He ducked down to look at me. "Dana," Tom said and motioned for me to roll down my window. After I did, he leaned on my window sill with one arm, facing me. "I almost didn't want to say this, but I figured nothing could make this night worse." He gave me a charming smile and I smirked, put the car in park and crossed my arms expectantly. He gave a self-depreciating laugh that I found endearing. "I think Mulder's got you pegged all wrong." At my surprised, curious look he continued, "Yes, you're a beautiful, professional woman but you wouldn't mind being treated like a lady now and again."

"I…what? Did Mulder say something to you?"

"Look, I'm not trying to start anything between you two, but I'll just say that maybe he gave me a few pointers on how I should behave tonight, what you like. I wish now I hadn't listened to him." He was looking at me reluctantly, and I have to admit I felt a few butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He was a very handsome man. Then the facts of what he just said sank in and my face turned sour. "Right…" he said. "Well obviously you two have something to discuss, maybe I don't stand a chance. But I'd love another opportunity to give you a date with the real me. So…here's my card. Please, call me some time." After he handed me his card, he lightly brushed his finger down my upper arm and walked away.

I sat there in stunned silence, staring at his card. Then I grabbed my clutch, threw in Tom's card and pulled out my cell phone. "Pointers?" I held down the number 1 on my phone, speed dialing Mulder's apartment. "Pointers…" I mumbled. I put it in reverse and whipped out of the parking spot as Mulder answered the phone.

I was dressed, just fixing my tie and my hair. I kept it simple, I was wearing one of my black work suits with my standard white button down underneath and a striped tie. I was kind of nervous; I hadn't been on a date in a long time, a very long time. I didn't bother because women weren't worth it to me anymore. They are expensive and time consuming. And no matter how much I tried, they always broke my heart. But, I had to humor Scully, as this was a bet.

I met Adrianna at the restaurant exactly on time, which was amazing for me, as I am always late to everything. She was just walking up from the other direction when I got there. She was beautiful, blonde, big chest, nice smile, great body, and did I mention a busty chest?

My palms were sweating, but I extended my hand to her, "Adrianna?" She nodded with a small smile, shaking my hand. "Hey, Fox Mulder. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at me and it was beautiful. Not as natural as Scully's, but it was close enough. I put my hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the restaurant. We went inside and sat down. I pulled the chair out for her, then sat across from her. I was trying to remember all my manners of being a gentleman. I was used to being around Scully, and I tried to have manners, but I know there were things I always overlooked.

"So, Fox," she started. "Dana tells me you're athletic. She says you run a lot."

"Every day. Or at least I try to. Sometimes the job is a bit demanding."

"What do you do again?"

"I'm an FBI agent."

"So, you like investigate crimes?"

"You could say that. I used to work violent crimes. But now I look into cases that have paranormal overtones."

"So, you have seen dead bodies?"

I just nodded. "All kinds of bodies." I paused for a moment. My life sounded so lame when I was telling her what I did for a living. I wanted to switch topics, off of me. "So, where do you know Dana from?"

"College. We were both pre-med. I dropped out of pre-med freshman year. It just wasn't my thing. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, but I wasn't cut out for it. You have to have some serious brains and dedication. Even though I dropped the classes, I stayed friends with Dana."

Scully did have a lot of brains and a lot of dedication. I would have been a lot more comfortable if she was sitting across from me. I found myself looking at Adrianna's cleavage more often than I should have. I wasn't as interested as I was intrigued. I cleared my throat, trying to focus.

Our waiter was a nice distraction, coming over to take our orders. I motioned to Adrianna to go ahead and order. She ordered some chicken and vegetable dish. I then ordered steak and a glass of wine for each of us. I wasn't sure if it was crossing the line by taking the liberty of ordering her a drink, but I took the chance. She shot me a smile when I ordered, so I knew I was safe. After the waiter walked away, I looked back at her.

"So, what did you change your major to then?"

"I stayed undeclared my freshman year, then opted into English, figured I could be a writer. When I figured out I wasn't cut out for that either, I went into business."

"So, what kind of work do you do now?"

"I'm a secretary."  
I nodded, maybe she wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I was just being judgmental of her at first. I was so used to Scully and the intelligence she has that in my mind no one could hold a flame to her. Adrianna reminded me of Phoebe a little bit. Phoebe was smart, but not as smart as me. I know that sounds cocky, but it was true. Then again, Phoebe and I connected with our sex lives. It wasn't much more than that, honestly. We shared a few good times, but it was mostly about the sex. As much fun as it was at the time, long term it didn't work out, and became monotonous. And that didn't work out for me.

"Did Sc-Dana help you choose your major?"

"Yeah, she was helpful. She was always so rational."

I smiled, "she still is."

"She told me you two have worked together for a while."

"Yeah, six years together now."

"She has changed a lot since when we met in college."

"Really? I always pegged her to be always strictly by the book, conservative, and a bit uptight."

She laughed, almost a little too loudly. I wanted to hear Scully laugh. I didn't get to hear that sweet sound from her too often, but when I did it always brought a smile to my face and butterflies to my stomach. I had to focus on Adrianna though. It was getting difficult thinking about Scully. "Are we talking about the same Dana Scully?"

"All Scully does is try to prove me to scientifically that any of my theories is crazy and irrational. She's not open to extreme possibilities."

The waiter was just bringing our food as we started this conversation.

"Extreme possibilities?" she asked, cocking her head with a questioning look on her face.

"You know, things that most people think are ridiculous, like bigfoot, ghosts, and…"

"Aliens?" she interrupted.

"Yes, like aliens."

"That is soooo cool. I believe we aren't alone. I think it would be cool for little ETs to come down and make friends with all of us."

I smiled at her. We had something in common. This was turning out to be a good evening. Her ideas on these topics were simple, but it was good to know she wouldn't think I was completely crazy.

"At least you believe. Dana just rolls her eyes and tells me I'm crazy. Then points out that scientifically it is improbable that aliens could come to our planet, if they even exist."

"That sounds like Dana."

"She always been like that?"

"Not at all. She came to college like that, but she didn't stay that way for long."

"So, college changed her?"

"Yeah, I joined a sorority my sophomore year. Dana came to the parties with me, but wouldn't join. She said it wasn't her scene, and her father would be disappointed."

"At work, she's so strict and doesn't know how to have any fun. Even on our down time, she is wound too tight. So, Dana had a wild side? I don't believe that."

She arched her brow at me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Maybe ten years ago I would have hooked up with her without a second thought. I just couldn't see myself doing it now.

"She was crazier than me. I have no idea how she made it through school. She drank way too much. And had a new boyfriend every week."

Scully? The same Scully who hasn't had a date in years hooking up with new guys all the time in college. I couldn't believe it. "So, she was like a college girl gone wild?"

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't sleep with them all. I know she hooked up with a lot, but she still had some moral and standards."

"Were all these hookups guys?"

She sat quiet for a moment like she was thinking. Thinking about if they were or thinking about whether to tell me or not? "She had one girl on girl experience that I know of. But I never told you that, she would kill me if she knew I said anything."

I gave her a small smile, "the secret is safe with me."

"She partied hard every weekend. So, I think it was the alcohol that hooked up with Jessica that night. I don't know if she would have done it any other way. It was mostly guys that she liked messing around with. But I am sure her college days aren't much different from yours."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't hook up with guys."

She giggled at me. At least she got the joke. "I told her she needed to loosen up. She had one guy that she had went out with, some guy named Marcus. He was her first and only going to college. She needed to live a little, you know?"

"She drowns herself in her work now. I know part of it is my fault. I don't do anything but work. I am always chasing the next space ship. I don't know how to stop, but sometimes I feel she still does need to live life a little."

"She went only went wild for a year and a half and the old Dana reemerged. So she's probably not missing it. I guess knowing she was almost done with college and she needed to focus on Med School, she needed to get her act together."

"I'm glad she did. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have met her."

"I am glad she met you too. Or we wouldn't be her together now. You know she speaks highly of you. She did leave out the fact that you are very cute. She said you were good looking, but she didn't tell me how good-looking."

I smiled, "thank you."

"So, Fox, what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" I chuckled. "Not much. I am kind of married to my work right now. Our job keeps Dana and I on the road a lot. A few days ago we were in the middle of nowhere Nebraska on a case. Next week, who knows, maybe off to California, or Florida or Oregon again."

"I never would have pegged Dana for a job like that. She always seemed so structured. I mean, after her wild streak of course."

"Of course. She's adjusted to this crazy life fairly well. She's not always happy with it, but she rolls with the punches. She gets mad at me a lot."

"That will happen. She has to be in control. That was why her and Daniel broke up while she was in med school."

"Daniel?"

"She was dating one of her professor's. They both got in over their heads. It was all emotional and mental for her. She told me it never took it all the way, so I'm assuming no sex, but I don't know for sure. She walked away from him and joined the FBI and apparently never looked back."

"Why?"

"What I heard was that he was married with a daughter or something."

"Wow, all these things, I couldn't ever picture Dana doing."

"Don't get me wrong, she's a great woman. We aren't as close as we used to be, but she seems still focused and career-oriented."

"She's a great partner. She tries to keep me out of trouble."

I had a million thoughts running through my head about Scully and the things she has done. Some of it I just couldn't wrap my head around. I was really grateful that I actually went on this date. If for nothing else, I just learned a lot about my partner.

We spent rest of the meal talking and sharing a few laughs. She wasn't as dumb as I originally thought, but she just wasn't right for me. Long term, she wouldn't be able to keep up with my intellect. I know that sounds cocky, but I need someone who can challenge me, and I don't mean in the bedroom. I wish Scully would realize she is the only woman in my life. If she wanted to set me up on a perfect date, she would be sitting across from me, not Adrianna.

After the date, I walked her to her car. Ten years ago I would have invited her to my apartment and let nature take its course. But not now. I wasn't interested in just sex, especially causal sex, which is all this would ever be. It would get boring rather quickly and I would find myself calling Scully, hunting for some X-file to drag her off to, some challenge to prove to her.

Instead, I gave Adrianna my phone number, told her we should keep in touch; I could always use a friend. Plus, I wouldn't mind getting more dirt on Scully's college years. I leaned in to give her a hug, to thank her for a great evening and she went to kiss me. It was awkward, but I played it off, like I wasn't paying attention. Part of me wanted to give in, but my brain and my heart said no. This date made me realize who I was looking to being with, if I ever wanted another relationship.

"Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you need to focus on other things too. You could be a happier man. I could have left you with a smile on your face tonight."

I just smiled at her, and walked away on that comment. I went home alone and lonely. I was sitting on my couch watching television. Around 10 pm my phone rang. I reached over and grabbed the phone. I was almost expecting it to be Adrianna. She seemed really into me, which made me feel good, knowing a woman might still be interested in me.

"Mulder," I said, still looking at the television.

"Mulder, it's me." It was Scully, which put a small smile on my face. "Are you alone?"

"Just me and my fish. Are you alone?"

"I am on my way to your apartment."

"Why?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She hung up the phone abruptly.

I knocked on Mulder's door, pissed at him. I was still in my dress from dinner. When he opened the door, he still had his white button down and his loosened tie was still hanging around his neck.

"What's up, Scully?" he said, nonchalantly, letting me into his apartment. I assumed his date went better than mine.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why? You didn't like Tom?"

"You gave him some POINTERS?" He was smiling at me. I wanted to rip his throat out. "Cut the crap, Mulder. Those *pointers* effectively *ruined* our date. And you know it!"

He just looked at me for a minute, then said, "apparently you don't know me very well either, Scully. Seriously, boobs and average intelligence? She was cute, and really nice, but honestly? So not my type."

"Please, that's what you watch on all those videos that aren't yours."

He rolled his eyes at me. He was irritating me in all new ways. "She was nice, we'd probably even be good together in bed, but it would have gotten boring really quickly. Maybe after all these years together, the average California blonde from those films just don't do it for me any more. For all you know, maybe red heads are my thing now."

I arched my brow at him. I was so frustrated that I couldn't read what he meant by his comment. He was probably just trying to push my buttons, but what else was new?

"I thought I did good with Adrianna. I know she isn't as intellectual as you, but she seemed to make up for it with other assets. I honestly didn't think you were going to be home when I called."

"Are you implying I would have slept with her already?"

"If you two hit it off, why not?"

"Scully, I'm not like that. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I mean, I know you aren't usually like that, but you know, with some of the things you watch on tv," I felt my cheeks turning red because I didn't want to be discussing this.

"Can you honestly tell me that you think I would go out with a woman only to sleep with her?" He was staring at me. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I have noticed his interest in his adult films dwindled over the last few years. He hasn't left videos out, or magazines. Even at his apartment, I haven't seen them around. I didn't go looking for them. Yet sometimes in the past, he would have them on the table, or on top of the VCR when I came over unannounced. Maybe he has matured, and gotten beyond that stage in his life.

"No, Mulder, I just thought if the situation come up you wouldn't be totally against it either. I do know that you need someone who intellectually stimulates you. You are a smart man, and you need someone to challenge you on so many levels. Looks are just a bonus, but it is about the brains for you. Adrianna is a great woman; I figured you two would have hit it off."

"We did, she is hot, and nice, very charming and down to earth. But like you just said, I need more on the intellect. You challenge me all the time, that's what she was missing. But Tom, he would be great for you. He is a little nerdy, but he can hold normal conversation, be a gentleman, the whole package."

That brought me back to my reason for showing up at his door so late. "The whole point, Mulder, is that you told this guy to act inappropriately with me. He came clean with me right before I left. He deserved a fair date with me, without acting on your *pointers*. Is he really into _Star Trek _that much?"

Mulder smirked, "Yes, but not obsessive. I told him you were just starting to watch and loved being filled in about the characters storylines and all that."

"That's not fair!" I glare, and take a deep breath, not proud of my five-year-old reaction. Five-year-old Dana wasn't interested in being silenced to save face. "Why would you do that?!"

"I just didn't want you to realize there are better guys out there."

"Better than whom?"

"Me," he said quietly.

By the look on his face he was as shocked as I was that he said it. We both stood in complete silence, not looking at each other. It was an awkward silence that we rarely encountered. I wanted to run away. Several months ago he almost kissed me in his hallway. And he would have, if I had not been stung by that bee. We never talked about it, or the feelings that situation brought up for either of us. He came after me, so I know he felt something for me, I just don't know what. My gut has always told me that he acted out of fear of losing me.

"Mulder, I.." I started, but he cut me off.

"Scully, look," he sighed. "This whole thing was stupid. I shouldn't have agreed to this blind date thing. It opened the door to more problems. Things were great between us; I didn't have to worry about you being attached to another man."

What? Did I just hear him right? Maybe I compared Tom to Mulder all night because Mulder is THE man in my life, not just another man. I didn't want to deal with this, or my feelings. Yet, I still wanted to know what he meant. "Attached to another man?" I asked apprehensively, my curiosity won.

"I know you better than you think." I was avoiding his gaze, looking somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder. "You need a man who isn't afraid of you being a strong, independent woman in a man's world. But you still want to be treated like a lady when you think no one's watching. That's why I chose Tom, he's just like that. But when he called me this afternoon, you're right I gave him some pointers. It was completely disrespectful of me to do that to you, Scully, and I'm sorry."

He was looking away from me then, and I knew in that moment that I would forgive him. No harsh words that I could dish out would be any more harsh than the punishment that he was giving himself right then. But that didn't make it any easier, or leave me with any fewer questions. In fact, I had many more than when I arrived. "It's late, Mulder…I'll see you Monday."

"Okay, Scully." He turned around and went to his fish tank, feeding his fish as usual before he tried to get some sleep at night. I turned around and opened the door. After I walked through, right before I was about to pull it closed, he spoke again. "Hey, Scully. I don't know if Tom ever mentioned it after he came clean, but you definitely deserve to hear it. You look beautiful tonight." I hesitated a moment, then pushed the door back open slowly. I turned in a half circle with my hand still on the knob and met his gaze, his shy smile. I smirked and thanked him, not hiding my appreciative smile before I closed his door and left.


End file.
